SOS!
by Soulless Warlock
Summary: Lucky tries to win Liz back, but she has closed her mind to him. There's only one way to handle this; Through a song and dance number. LnL2.


Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital, if I did there would be nothing but angst and violence on the show, just like real l

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital, if I did there would be nothing but angst and violence on the show, just like real life. That may not sound so great on paper, but I love it. I also do not own "S.O.S." from Mamma Mia! That belongs to awesome people in Abba and the owners of Mamma Mia!

A/N: Try as I might, I can't love Jason and Liz. Maybe it's because I started watching GH when Jason and Sam and Lucky and Liz were all together and life seemed so good, so this little bubble popped in my head.

--

Lucky Spencer cut through the crowded ER of General Hospital, scanning through the always-busy hospital for his former flame, Elizabeth Webber. He had something to ask her. He entered the elevator and slowly climbed the floor to the trauma unit, where Elizabeth and her friends were stationed. The doors opened and he saw her behind the desk. There was always something about seeing her at work, in the business of saving lives, that made him feel blessed to know her (Yes, if anyone wants to know it, I love Elizabeth, but since I'm not a GH character I have to settle for this.)

He approached the nurse's station, tapping on it to get Liz's attention. Her head darted up, shocked to see her ex-husband at GH.

"Lucky, what're you doing here?" She asked, frantically, "Is Cameron okay?"

"Cameron's fine, Lesley's watching him." Lucky said, soothingly.

"Okay, then why are you here?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you…" He said, pausing for a second, "And maybe ask you out."

Elizabeth paused, her brow furrowing at her ex, "What did you say?"

"I wanted to ask you out," Lucky repeated, "I've been thinking about this for a long time and I realized that I made a huge mistake."

"Which? The whole pill addiction, the firing off your gun in our house, or the sleeping with Maxie thing?" She said sarcastically.

"Okay, I made several mistakes." Lucky corrected, "But, I was thinking clearly. Now that I am, I want to give us a second chance."

"What second chance?" Liz asked, acidly, "You ran out of second chances a long time ago."

She got up and left the station, passing Epiphany Johnson, the head nurse, who eyed up the unfortunate Officer Spencer.

"I think you should leave, Officer Spencer." The intimidating black woman said, her drill-sergeant demeanor not phasing Lucky.

But, all the same, it was probably best to leave. He turned to the elevator, spotting the infamous quartet, The Band, standing in the elevator, instruments at the ready. They began to play, their music bringing out something that Lucky hadn't felt in a long time. He turned back to the station where Elizabeth had returned to with her friends, Robin Scorpio and Emily Quartermaine. Lucky than shocked himself and the entire floor by singing,

Lucky: _Where are those happy days? They seem so hard to find. I try to reach for you, but you have closed your mind._

He moved in toward the station, his gaze focused on Liz, his words sung directly to her, _  
_

Lucky: _Whatever happened to our love? I wish I understood, it used to be so nice, it used to be so good._

The band bolted out of the elevator, singing with Lucky

Lucky and The Band: _So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me? S.O.S! _

He stopped Liz from leaving, cutting her off at the pass, still singing as he did.

Lucky and The Band: _The love you gave me, nothing else can save me. S.O.S!_

Liz pushed passed Lucky, trying to get back to work.

Lucky: _When you're gone, how can I even try to go on? When you're gone, though I try, how can I carry on?_

Liz left the room, trying to shake off what Lucky had just done. She turned a corner to see The Band standing in front of the room she was supposed to go too. The one female of the group holding up a giant picture of Lucky. (where she got it? The world may never know). Liz turned and started to sing,

Liz: _You seem so far away, though you are standing near. You made me feel alive, but something died I fear.  
_

She turned around to see Lucky leaving the hospital. Liz couldn't help but wonder how The Band got from the elevator to the room that fast.

Liz: _I really tried to make it out; I wish I understood what happened to our love, it used to be so good_.

And even though they were on opposite sides of the hospital, Lucky and Liz sang to each other, the patients and staff joining in with The Band,

Liz, Lucky& Chorus: _So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me? S.O.S! The love you gave me, nothing else can save me! S.O.S!  
_

Liz ran toward the elevator, waiting for the door to open. Lucky, meanwhile, reached the bottom floor of the hospital, still singing away.

Liz & Lucky: _When you're gone, how can even I try to go on? When you're gone, though I try, how can I carry on?  
_

The elevator finally climbed back to her floor, allowing the nurse to spring through and head for the bottom floor. She exited it and chased Lucky out to the parking lot. The patients and the people around the ambulance port, the sounds of the singing, catching Lucky's attention,

All: _So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me? S.O.S! And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me! S.O.S!  
_

Lucky turned to see Liz running to him. He caught her in a strong hug, the young couple, singing,

Liz: _When you're gone, how can I even try to go on? When you're gone, _

Lucky twirled Liz, pulling her closer when they were facing eye-to-eye again, the two dancing in the port,

Lucky: _When you're gone,_

Liz: _Though I try, _

Liz & Lucky: _How can I carry on?_

Liz:_ When you're gone, how can I even try to go on? When you're gone, _

She gave him a seductive look while the two tangoed through the ambulance port, dodging one ambulance as they did,

Lucky: _When you're gone,_

Liz: _Though I try, _

Liz & Lucky: _How can I carry on?_

The Band finished the cords of the song, having gotten back down the stairs of the hospital, in time to finish the song and to see Lucky and Liz kiss. The romantic scene was broken when Dr. Russell Ford, the Chief of Staff at General Hospital, walked over and shouted,

"Okay, okay, everybody back to work, the heart patients shouldn't be indulging in musical numbers."

--

A/N: I hope everyone picked up on my bipolar tendecies when it comes to happiness and romance and my need to indulge my sweet tooth for unhappiness, which, by the way, tastes nothing like chocolate. _  
_


End file.
